


come on, i'll be your star

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fondness, One Shot, adulting is hard and seungkwan is tired, but Oh My God They Were Roommates, established or ambiguous relationship? no one knows, this is dummy soft bc i'm dummy soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, everything is too much. Sometimes, It's nice to just come home.





	come on, i'll be your star

**Author's Note:**

> heard y'all wanted some soft verkwan! lucky for you, one afternoon, i had an overwhelming bout of gay panic, and as a result, this idea sprung forth from somewhere between my two remaining braincells.
> 
> title from "i'll be your star" by so soo bin!
> 
> please enjoy.

Hansol has very nearly cleared the final flight challenge as he hears the lock of the front door click. He turns his head to look toward the door and away from the tv screen, where a tiny purple dragon has just barely missed the gate it was supposed to fly through before careening toward the water below, giving an animated huff in frustration as the level resets.

Less a boy and more a tired heap of limbs tumbles through the door before slamming and locking it with a heavy exhale and a whine. The aircon vent overhead rustles his dark hair and he relishes in it for a moment, closing his eyes and dropping his messenger limply bag against the wall.

“That bad, huh?” Hansol asks through a smirk, picking up a soda bottle from the table next to him. The bottle nearly slips from his hand as he takes a sip, the glass slick with condensation. He sets it down carefully, raising a questioning eyebrow back toward his roommate.

Seungkwan heaves another sigh, stepping out of his shoes and tromping into the living room. “God,” he starts with an exaggerated eye roll, “this customer would not leave me alone, I swear.” He crosses his arms, staring grumpily down at Hansol sitting cross-legged in a half-moon chair, game controller now resting on the table to his side.

Hansol crosses his arms back at Seungkwan, teasing. “Isn’t it, like, your job to help customers?”

“Not for an entire half hour! I have other customers, you know,” he spits, throwing an arm in the air in frustration. “And,” his other arm shoots above his head, “she knocked over an entire display! I had to stay behind an extra 45 minutes to clean it up! I worked really hard to set that display up, too… I was proud of it...” he trails off, bottom lip curling into a pout and arms falling helplessly at his sides.

The half moon chair creaks as Hansol sits up straight, throwing his arms out toward Seungkwan, inviting. His lip juts out in a matching pout, and he gives a sympathetic whine, grabbing his roommate's attention from where his gaze had drifted to the floor.

Seungkwan accepts the invitation, sniffling dramatically before launching forward and slumping into Hansol’s lap. 

In one chaotic moment, the chair leans dangerously with Seungkwan's momentum as his arms wrap tightly around Hansol’s neck. Instinctively, Hansol’s arms fly outward as a counterbalance, and he accidentally knocks the abandoned PlayStation controller into his soda bottle, sending it toppling to the floor. Dark brown cola pours freely into the carpet, fizzing violently before settling in a puddle.

They both stare helplessly as the liquid soaks deeper into the fibers, neither making a move to right the bottle, before Seungkwan's expression crumbles and he groans, burying his face into the crook of Hansol’s neck. Hansol giggles at the way Seungkwan’s breath tickles at his skin, nuzzling his cheek into Seungkwan’s hair and wrapping long arms around his shoulders, patting him fondly.

Seungkwan’s groan drawls into a pathetic “I’m tired”, and Hansol feels his lip return to that teasing pout in spite of himself. He pulls at Seungkwan’s knees, curling the boy further into his lap, and slides a hand to the nape of his neck, angling Seungkwan’s face away from its hiding spot against Hansol’s collarbone. Guilt and exhaustion threaten to spill over from Seungkwan’s eyes, and Hansol’s pout deepens as he thumbs away the tears gathering in his eyelashes.

“Hey,” Hansol breathes, struggling to keep the fond laughter out of his voice. He drops a gentle kiss to the corner of Seungkwan’s mouth before pulling away to catch Seungkwan’s wavering stare. “It’s okay, it’s just carpet. And I have a few more bottles of that soda in the fridge, anyway.”

Seungkwan levels a halfhearted glare at Hansol, cheeks dusted pink from their closeness and the lingering embarrassment. “I cleaned up too many unnecessary messes today,” he mumbles, leaning down to dig his forehead into the jut of Hansol’s chin. “I just had to go and make another.”

This time, Hansol really can’t help the deep chuckle that escapes as he presses his lips to Seungkwan’s forehead. “I’ll get it,” he whispers low and soothing into Seungkwan’s skin. “Go, change into something more comfortable, I know you hate your work clothes.”

Seungkwan pauses, thinking, before reclaiming his original spot, burying a sigh into Hansol’s collarbone - a clear sign that he doesn't plan to move any time soon.

Hansol huffs out another laugh, burrowing into Seungkwan’s hair and curling his arms back around the boy’s shoulders as he settles them more comfortably in the awkward bowl of the chair.

“Yeah, alright,” he hums, breath fanning over the crown of Seungkwan's head. “I’ll get to it later.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew, it's been literally a million years since i wrote anything! ^^; this is rusty and SO unbeta'd, but i wrote it, dang it! i had to post it so it would leave me alone! please let me know if you loved it or hated it. maybe i'll post more! i've got a bunch of ideas - mostly soft junk like this and coffeeshop aus. that's just who i am as a person.
> 
> thanks for reading this far! i love you <3


End file.
